LizzieWorld FanFic Sequel
by LizzieWorld
Summary: Really good! This piece of work to credited to Lizzie World site and their members. It's not MINE! Just so you know


First Episode  
  
The Day Before High School  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon, and the sun shown bright in the crystal blue sky, without a hint of clouds. Swinging on two tire swings were two teenagers laughing and talking with each other. A beautiful young woman at the age of 14 known as Elizabeth McGuire was wearing a hot pink halter-top, and a light blue skirt. Her blonde hair was cut down to the shoulders, and was held up by a light pink hair band. Her eyes were filled with hazel. By her side was another 14 year old. A young man known as David Gordon who had dark curly locks of brown hair, the clearest blue eyes you have ever seen, was wearing a red polo shirt, with dark blue cargo pants. These two have been inseparable since birth. David met Elizabeth when they were still in diapers. They have done everything together, and yet their friendship stands strong.  
  
" Gordo, can you believe that we start high school tomorrow?" Complained Lizzie, who was lightly shuffling her feet on the dirt. Gordo was his nickname for her as Lizzie was a nickname for him. She doesn't remember how they became Lizzie and Gordo, because they were very little at the time.  
  
Gordo who had been looking up at the sky slowly lowered his head to face her.   
  
" Lizzie, we have been over this a million times, everything will be all right. I promise. Don't worry," He said asking rather calmly and assuring.  
  
" I know, it's just…" she stammered.  
  
" What" He asked worriedly.  
  
" Remember what happened in Rome?" she said raising her head to meet his eyes.  
  
God, how could he forget, it was the best trip of his life. He had traveled with his best friend, and helped her become famous. He had always loved Lizzie McGuire, and would do anything for her. He knew that was the truth, and he hoped she did too. Sure she might of thought that she had found the "one" that time on the trip and still Gordo didn't do anything about it, he just let it be. He clearly remembers her falling in love with an Italian pop star named Paulo who acted all nice and everything to her. But, Gordo knew that there was something rather odd about him. He could sense that this guy meant trouble. He wished Lizzie could see that. Gordo always criticized the guys in Lizzie's life, and she always was disappointed with him for that. She thought he was jealous and in truth he really was, but didn't show it. Well not to her at least. I mean it broke his heart every time she fell for one of them. Gordo had been there for her every time a guy would break her heart. He felt bad that she kept falling for those jerks. Why couldn't she see that it was him who was the "one", and would never hurt her? Gordo thought about all those times he had been with her, and how beautiful she was on the inside and the out. She always thought that she wasn't pretty enough, or popular to get noticed.   
  
He snuck a glance at her, she was still talking about Rome, and rudely enough he wasn't even listening. He didn't care. He could listen to her forever, and never get tired. Hell, if she said his name a billion times, one more time wouldn't hurt. He just… loved her. In his eyes she was Perfect.  
  
" Gordo" She screamed. No answer. "Gordo!" She asked a second time. "GORDO!" She snapped.  
  
" Huh… what," He says coming back to reality  
  
" Were you listening to me, or were you off in Gordo land again?" She asked cocking one eyebrow and giving him the "Don't even try to lie to me" look.  
  
Gulp. What could he say, no my darling. I am sorry I wasn't listening; repeat it once more. God he felt like such an idiot not listening to her. There were times when she talked constantly about nothing, and could tune her out, but with the look she was giving him, he just wanted to shoot himself. Finally he gave her an answer. Hopefully she would be satisfied with it, and wouldn't mind with a change of subject.  
  
" Well?" Lizzie asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"You, want the truth?" He asked closing his eyes.  
  
" All right," She said slowly calming down a bit.  
  
" Okay," said Gordo. " I was not listening to you, because I was reflecting back to our trip to Rome, and how you fell for that creep. I am really sorry." At this point his eyes were open and focused on his feet.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't listening?" She asked surprised. " I was talking about the trip, and how stupid I was to have fallen in love with him. That last word she spit out sounded like she had mud residue in her mouth.  
  
Gordo sat there shocked. This was the first time ever, that he was right about the topic, even if he was not listening to one word. Maybe things will go my way for a change. He thought. Then a thought occurred to him, what if they start dating, and then something goes wrong. Oh, he couldn't handle that, and he knew for sure she couldn't either.  
  
" Hey, Liz?" He asked placing his hands on hers. "Promise me something."  
  
Remembering this line very well, she says, "Anything."  
  
" Promise, that if we did break up, I am not saying that I want to, because I really don't, and I have no idea what we are so ca…" He was cut of with her index finger to his lips.  
  
" Sshh. Calm down. Okay, breathe," She says a little concerned. She watches him take a deep breath and then exhale. "I don't want to break up either. And what do you mean you have no idea what we are? You know what we are." Deep down she didn't know what they were, and wanted to hear what he had to say.  
  
He looks at her confused, and gives her shrug. "We are Lizzie and Gordo. We will always be Lizzie and Gordo." He hopes that was the right answer she was looking for. Unfortunately it wasn't.  
  
That was not the answer she wanted, and starts to feel tears come down her face.  
  
*Animated Lizzie: Why, won't he just say it; say you want to be my boyfriend!  
  
Pouts her lips, and gives the sad eyes. *  
  
Gordo notices tears start to stream down her face, and quickly wipes them away with the side of his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "Come on, you can tell me. You know I will always be there for you."  
  
Lizzie slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. He could see that they were all puffy and red, and with that look on her face it wasn't going to be very pretty. She's looked like she was going to pounce on him at any given moment.  
  
Anger boiled inside of her, she could feel it rising in her throat, when she felt how tight her fists were when holding on to the wire from the tire swing. She too had to breathe very slowly. After all he did try…just not as much as she had hoped.   
  
Gordo saw her lips start to quiver, and felt that the world was about to end. Well his world that is. Man she looked mad or something, he couldn't tell what expression she had. He thought she felt anger, depression, maybe… guilt?  
  
" Gordo" she stood up and growled. " Don't you see that things are going to change between us, I mean especially with Miranda?" She asked looking down on him with pure anger.  
  
*Animated Lizzie: Awe. He looks so scared. Comes out in a Ringling brother's uniform and starts whipping the tiger. Whapizch*  
  
Gordo stands as well, but does not depict anger, something else. Something like… forgiveness, maybe. Lizzie takes notice of this, and grabs both his hands, and places them over her heart.  
  
" Feel that? That is my heart beat for you, and only you." She stares at him for a while hoping that she hasn't made him too upset. "What do you feel when you are with me?"  
  
That took Gordo by surprise. Here was his chance to tell her how he REALLY feels. He spent countless hours in his room rehearsing what he wanted to say, and now here was his chance. Whatever you do Gordo do not chicken out. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't be asking this question. He thought. Okay. Here goes nothing. "Lizzie, whenever I am around you, I feel like I am in heaven. Lizzie you are my Everything. You are the prettiest, and funniest girl to be around, and I wouldn't be the person I am today without you to acknowledge our friendship." He paused, and saw tears in her eyes. Well so far so good, He thought. "I will always have your back, and will always be there for you no matter what." Lizzie was so happy that he said that, that she took him by surprise and grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. Gordo was very surprised, and at first he didn't do anything except tense up, but then relaxed and slowly kissed back. Maybe everything will be okay after all. Thought Lizzie and Gordo. They talked some more into the evening and eventually headed home to each other's houses. Tomorrow, is the day we tell Miranda, they thought.  
  
  
  
Setting: (Outside of Hilridge High School)  
  
Scene One  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are walking together and giving each other nervous glances, not because they are scared to talk to each other, but the fact that they have to tell Miranda about them, and what her reaction was going to be. Miranda is by the water fountain when she spots them. M: "Hey guys!" L: "Oh My Gosh. Hi Miranda! (Runs up to hug her). "How are you, how was Mexico?" M: "Whoa, Whoa, one question at a time, Please! First of all I am doing great, and why wouldn't I be, I mean we are in high school now, and things are going to be SO much different." G: (Mutters under his breath) "YOU have no idea!" M: "Mexico was so cool, but I missed my best friends." (Lizzie and Gordo smile). "So what happened while in Rome? Any cute guys, wink wink?" elbowing her lightly and smiling devishly. Lizzie bit her lip and looks down. Gordo looks at Lizzie waiting for her response. She looks like she is thinking really hard about what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Lizzie explains that she was mistaken as a pop singer, and met this guy Paulo, who turned out to be bad. Meanwhile, Gordo is off in Gordo land wondering if she is going to talk about 'them', and if the cafeteria is serving curly fries. Lizzie stops mid-sentence and sees that Gordo is off in Gordo land and nudges him lightly on the shoulder to get him back to reality. M: "So Gordo, what did you think of Rome, and this Paulo character?" Crossing her arms, and smirking like an idiot. Gordo quickly dismisses the question, and turns serious. G: "Miranda, Lizzie and I have something really important to tell you!" Shoves his hands in his pockets. "M: O-Kay, what is it?" She asks looking back and forth between her two best friends. Gordo diverts his eyes to anywhere, but Miranda. G: "Well… um…" The bell rings. *Toon Lizzie: "Saved By The Bell." Grabs her books and yells, "Wait up." * M: "Oh, got to go to class. Bye" Waves and walks away. *Toon Lizzie: "Wait up, and holds up a stop sign." * Lizzie and Gordo sigh against their lockers. L: "Well… What now?" Turning to Gordo who is looking at his feet. Pulling her by the arm he suggests, "We should get to class!" A few minutes later they enter English class. Gordo looks at the board and reads, "Mrs. Cooper" plastered on the chalkboard. Lizzie scans the room to see who else is in the room. She recognizes that Ethan, Veruca, Kate, and Larry are there. *Toon Lizzie: "Well, at least Miranda isn't here, she would know something is definitely going on betw…" * M: "Hey, guys guess what, I'm in your class!" She says, shuffling her books from one arm to another. *Toon Lizzie: "Uh oh! MOMMY", And runs off the screen. *  
  
Fades to black  
  
Scene two  
  
M: "Lizzie?" No response. "Lizzie!!!" She tried again, a third time, screaming at her. "LIZZIE!!!" That seemed to bring her back to reality. Gordo turned his head to see Lizzie overly hyperventilating. *Toon Lizzie: "Okay, just breathe McGuire, she just said that she was in your class, now, you need to respond, and quick." Checks her frogs pulse. * Miranda gave Gordo a questioning look. Automatically knowing how to respond he gestures towards Lizzie. G: "She's… just tired that's all; You know first day jitters. Right Lizzie?" L: "Oh, hey Miranda didn't see you he…here, did you say something?" Looking up from her desk. M: "Never mind!" She replied slightly annoyed, and taking her seat next to Lizzie. Time passes by slowly, and Lizzie is thrown a note on her desk. Making sure, the teacher didn't see, she quickly hid it in her pocket.  
  
(45 minutes later the bell rings)  
  
Students rushed out of the classroom and Lizzie thought, It's the perfect time to open the letter. She reached just in time to read From Kate, before Gordo came up beside her and asked, "Who is the letter from?" M: "Yeah, Lizzie who is it from?" She tried to pry it from Lizzie's hands, but Gordo snatched it up quickly and retreated to his locker.  
  
M: "Ugh, did you see that, it's as if he doesn't want me to read it! Did you read it, WHO is it from?" L: "I don't know." She shrugged. *Toon Lizzie: "If she only knew." Winks at her frog. * L: "I'll have to ask Gordo later." She immediately changed the subject. "Oh, by the way how did you get in our class?" M: "OH, um…" Acting innocent. "I will tell you later, okay?" L: "Okay". She replies eyeing Miranda suspiciously, *Toon Lizzie: "She is up to something, BAM detective Lizzie is on the case. She pulls out The Miranda Sanchez Files." * After Miranda leaves; Lizzie walks briskly to Gordo, who is still at his locker. L: "Okay, Gordo did you read it?"  
  
Looking up surprised, he replied honestly, "No, why would I. I mean it is your letter I have no business reading it… Do I?" L: "Well…" Looking at her feet, and then at him. "I can tell you it is from Kate!" Gordo looked bewildered; with his eyes wide open. G: "KATE?? " He exclaimed, slamming his locker. L: "Yeah, I wonder what she is up to? Do you think she wants to be friends? I mean she was acting sort of…" Choking out the words. "Nice?" Just now, Kate walked by them and surprising to them her posse isn't next to her. Gordo and Lizzie turn and face her. They are ready for anything she has to throw at them. K: "Hey guys." She waved. "Lizzie, did you read my letter?" *Toon Lizzie: "Okay, now I am officially scared. What has she been up to?" She picks up her frog and looks at him for a long time. * G: "Oh, right the letter. Here. (Hands it to Lizzie). *Toon Lizzie: "Uh, Oh here comes another snood remark from the ice queen", covers her ears * K: "What were you doing with it?" She asks pointing her finger at him. Lizzie is shocked that Kate doesn't' have a word of choice to snap back at. Weird. K: "Well, anyway it includes you too Gordo." She nods toward him. They see Ethan pass by, and Kate gives a quick, "Wait up" K: "Bye". She replied walking away flipping her hair. Suddenly she turned around and yelled, "Lizzie call me later!" Shooting Lizzie a smile. G: "What was that about?" He asks skeptically. L: "Well, I believe it has something to do with this letter!" She says pointing to the folded up paper in her palm. *Toon Lizzie: "Geez, and I thought Gordo was smart." Picks up her frog, and kisses him on his cheek, and says, "Awww he is so cute, when he's clueless." * Lizzie leans her head really close to Gordo's cheek and opens the letter.  
  
Dear Lizzie, I know you must strike this as rather odd that I write this to you, because let's face it, we don't converse with each other and aren't really friends anymore. But ever since the trip to Rome, It got me thinking that if stuff happens to you for a reason, then I shouldn't put you down. I mean after all, you were a hit when you sang up on stage. I will deny it later, so I will tell you now, You were really good. So, what is with you and Gordo? Are you a couple now or what? I mean I already told you at the Murder Mystery Party, that he wanted you to notice him. I realized that you Let him win. I really admire that. If you still don't believe that I want to change, it's all right, but I will keep trying to change your mind. I also realize that Miranda doesn't know about you two. I thought you told each other everything; Well this is going to be HUGE. If I know Miranda, she already knew. Remember everyone in school knew, just not You. Anyway, if you want some help telling Miranda, I will be more than happy too. I will also ask Ethan to help me. Your (Hopefully back to being) friend, Kate.   
  
After reading this, Lizzie is still shocked and bewildered that Kate actually wants to help; Gordo felt the same way. G: "Hey, Lizzie" Turning to face her, and looking deep into her eyes. "I like sneaking around and not telling Miranda. What do you think?" Lizzie was about to say something, but then had an idea. She leans over and brushes her lips against his lightly. Gordo is surprised, but delightfully kisses her back. *Toon Lizzie: "Whoa, he actually kissed me back. Nice. Why didn't I do this before?" Lizzie reached up and touched her lips with her fingers, whispers, "WOW", and asked, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
G: "Um… I don't know, I need some more reassuring!" He replies, and gets slapped playfully in the arm. L: "Gordo! Not now. Maybe later" She exclaims shrugging her shoulders, and grinning. Gordo felt disappointed, but perked up with that tempting offer. L: "Come on, let's go!" Grabbing his hand roughly.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
Scene three  
  
(Meanwhile at the Mcguire House)  
  
(Sam and Jo are sitting in the living room discussing Lizzie and the surprising events that took hold in Rome)  
  
S: "Jo, have you noticed Lizzie acting rather flushed over these past few days when we got back?" He asked, turning to his wife who was drinking some coffee J: "Now, that you mention it, she has been smiling a lot more every time the "G" word comes up. Hmm." Suddenly Jo perked up and asked in a serious tone, "Sam," She says slowly. "If Lizzie did start dating someone (Rather familiar, She thought) would you go into your role as the protective father, or be supportive for her?" Now Sam was getting worried with this question, and immediately answered under the best of his authority.  
  
S: "Honey, what is going on, is there something that I don't know about?" He asked, practically yelling, and standing up to look down on her. Jo looks at her husband as if he had grown two heads. Seeing that he had no idea that his daughter had fallen for her best friend, she asks once again. J: "Sam, what role would you play, and don't change the subject." Pointing a finger at him and speaking rather sternly. Sam heavily sighs. S: "Well, first I would have to know the guy really well… ". Jo nods at this, and asks him, " Go on". "… And definitely make sure that he takes care of her, and will always be there for her, when we aren't. So, I promise, for once I will play the supportive role." This time Sam is calmer and is sitting again. "By the way, why do you ask?" J: "Oh, just wondering that is all." She smirks, but Sam didn't notice. S: "Well, I am going to go run to the store to buy some more paint." Gets up from the chair. "The gnome that Fredo knocked over a few weeks ago is looking rather shabby." Sam leaned in and kissed his wife goodbye. Jo lets this new information sink in, and quietly responds to herself, "I sure hope Sam holds his promise…"  
  
Scene four  
  
(Back at Hillridge High School, Gordo and Lizzie are in line for lunch.)  
  
G: "Where are the curly fries, I thought I smelled curly fries?" He started to freak out and look around. L: "Gordo, don't worry, I am sure they will serve curly fries in a minute!" Lizzie looked around the room and spotted a table near the window, and tells him she will be over there. G: "But, Lizzie" He whines. "I am So famished!" L: "Gordo! Stop your whining it is embarrassing, I mean it's hard enough to fit in as freshmen and even harder to keep this little thing a secret from Randa!" G: "Lizzie, why do you care so much about fitting in, and what people think? I mean you were the one who said that we should start over. Why, not try being your own person. You don't have to fit in to be popular. Trust me, in my heart you are already popular!" Gives her his goofy grin. *Toon Lizzie: "Aww, he is so sweet." Clasps her hands together. " Always knows what to say, and how to make me feel better! Maybe I will secretly kiss him on the cheek. No it's risky, but who cares!" * Lizzie started to lean in, but quickly straightened up when she saw Miranda walk into the line. L: "Hey, Randa!" she waved. M: "Hey, Lizzie. What's up? She asks in a chipper mood. L: "Oh, Gordo and I were thinking of sitting at that table over by the window. Is that good for you?" She says, pointing her finger. M: "Yeah, that's fine, I don't care where we eat, as long as we DO eat somewhere. Do you know what is for lunch?" She asks, peering over Gordo's shoulder. G: "I think today it is steak fingers, and there has got to be curly fries around here!" Miranda and Lizzie look at him with confused expressions. Gordo sees this and acts quickly, G: "What," shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a growing boy, I got to eat what I like!" He responded before walking away.   
  
Both girls smile and shake their heads. M: "So, what do you guys have in mind for this weekend?" All of a sudden Lizzie was at a loss of words. What could she say, and how would the response not point negatively to Gordo. I bet he would understand. L: "Umm… I guess we… could go to the mall." She says in one breath. M: "Yes, we haven't been for so long, great what time?" Gordo is pondering what Lizzie is up to, but doesn't say anything and continues to scarf down his food. L: "What time are you free?" Lizzie glanced at Gordo and gave him an apologetic look. Gordo saw this and subtly winked. M: "Anytime after 2. I have to go help my mom deliver something to this clothing store in the morning." L: "Oh, you are donating some clothes. I'll go, I have too much anyway, I was just thinking about getting rid of some." She smiled.  
  
Gordo and Miranda both look at her like has grown two heads. M: "What? Lizzie McGuire, throwing… away…" (Chokes) "… Clothes? This isn't happening. Okay, something happened in Rome and I want to know NOW!" By this time Miranda is yelling at her, and everyone stops and stares. Gordo and Lizzie's face start to turn red, and they slowly sink down lower into their chair. Miranda overcome with loudness couldn't take anymore staring, and slammed her fists on the table making Lizzie and Gordo jump. M: "What are YOU looking at?" Narrowing her eyes. "Can't three people hold a civilized conversation?"--- (Civilized...? Yea right!!!) Thought Lizzie and Gordo. "Well… Can we?" Lizzie's jaw was fully open and staring at her untouched food; Gordo however had his head in his heads, and shook it disapprovingly. Miranda jolted up, and rushed out the door trailing behind a million pair of eyes on her figure; They all turn their eyes to Lizzie and Gordo. G: "Lizzie?" L: "Gordo?" They say in unison. G: "You first!" L: "Umm… Maybe not telling her is best!!!" She replied with her eyes still staring at her plate. G: "That is the best idea I have ever heard all day!". L: "Gordo... can I ask you a question?? (She looked down at the table) G: "Sure... anything..." L: "Do you ever regret what we had back in Rome? Uh... I mean... do you ever think that things happened really quickly for us? I mean, we've never really discussed it... and now, we have this huge problem with Miranda and..." Gordo cut her off. He took both of her hands into his and said "Lizzie... the ONLY thing I regret is that it took me SO long to admit my feelings for you!" Lizzie blushes and smiles.. but they continue holding hands.. G: "What we had in Rome.. well.. that was a dream come true. US. This is real. I'm not dreaming this. I hate that Miranda is angry with us.. and that we haven't found a way to tell her yet... but you know what? Thats just tough... because this is something we are doing for US. Whether miranda supports us or not. I mean, we have *GASP* KATE's support!!! Both Lizzie and Gordo cracked up.. Lizzie looked into Gordo's sparkling blue eyes. L: "You're right. I'm sorry. I dont know what came over me.. its just that.. well.. I hate Randa being angry too. Its just that this is all so new to me, you know? And we didn't exactly write a script out about what we should tell her. I think we should just tell her the truth..."G: "You're right, Lizzie. She is our best friend... she should know the truth... but we do it when we're READY, ok? I dont want you to worry about it for right now... when you could be thinking of more important things!! and he gives her a wink.. L: (Very intrigued... ) "LIKE??" She asked giving Gordo this shy secret smile.. G: "CURLY FRIES!!! Do I smell them or WHAT?? I'm STARVING!!" Lizzie makes a big deal about pretending to be offended... but secretly, she thought Gordo looked cuter than ever at that moment! *Toon Lizzie: It's just my luck. I've been going for guys like Ethan.. and Ronnie... when my prince has been under my nose all along... *Kisses her frog and pats it on the head*   
  
L: "You know... I'm starving too... and I think i DO smell curly fries!!" she gives Gordo a wicked look.. "Hey, you stay here and save us some seats, and I'll go get us lunch" G: No.. let me go!! I'm your b.. b..... your friend" he managed to get out finally... "And I should go get lunch." Gordo immediately blushed, and ran off leaving Lizzie looking just as flushed as he was.. *Toon Lizzie: You're my b---friend?? whats a Bbb--friend?? OH MY GOSH!! GORDO'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Toon Lizzie faints.. As her frog hops over to see if she is okay...* Lizzie is sitting at the table looking really confused... and definitely a bright shade of pink when KATE of all people dropped her stuff down on the table and sat across from her.  
  
*Toon Lizzie: KATE? KATE!! Why does she always insist on ruining my day??? I have thoughts to sort out here... GORDO's MY BOYFRIEND!!" *  
  
L: "Uh... hey Kate.. K: "Hey Lizzie.. what's wrong, are you feeling okay? you're all red..." L: Uh-yeah... I'm fine... thanks. Uh... what's up? what's new? K: "Ok... spill it. Why are you acting so weird??" L: "Im not acting weird. I am weird. I mean--- Um... you know what I mean" she stammered.   
  
K: "What-ever" "K: So--did you read my letter?" L: "Oh yeah... I did" After hearing this, Kate actually looked like she was interested in what lizzie had to say... K: "Really? You did??--AND?" L: "Well Kate... I am really shocked that after all this time you want to be friends again, not that I'm saying we couldn't be... but... you know, you haven't exactly been as nice as you could have been to me, you know..." K: (Looking down)... "I know..." L: "And another thing.. I .. " Kate interrupted her.. "Lizzie. I'm sorry. I know one day, we used to be the best of friends, and then that summer when I came back from camp... well.. things were different. And I know that even though I haven't always been so nice to you... you've always been nice to me. I admire that. And in Rome this summer.. sharing a room with you.. well, it was like old times... and I MISS that. Lizzie... you were always the BEST friend I ever had" *Toon Lizzie: Am I still dreaming? Are we back in Rome? What day is it? First GORDO'S MY BOYFRIEND, and now Kate MISSES ME???? I need Mr Snuggles!!!"  
  
L: "Kate... I have missed you too... " L: "I have to admit... I was really surprised when you not only covered for me in Rome... but you were a pretty good friend to me through it all... it *was* just like old times. The two former best friends shared a huge smile between them. L: "Kate... I can't promise that things will go back to normal for us right away... I mean... Miranda still doesn't know about Gordo and I!! and in your letter, you said that you would help us... well... I may need your help! we have no idea what we are going to do!!!!" K: "Between the 3 of us, I promise... we will think of something to tell her!! Hey-- maybe after school... suddenly Kate looks down... maybe... you might want to go to the mall with me?? I hear the Style Shack just got some hot new hip huggers in right off the Paris runways!!!" *Toon Lizzie: Paris? Style Shack? Shopping? KATE??? Stop. Rewind. Go back to Shopping and stop there*  
  
L: Um... yeah! that sounds great. Meet me at the food court at 3pm? K: "I'll be there!" Kate gave Lizzie a real smile. One that Lizzie hadn't seen in a very long time. L: "Coolie!!!! *Toon Lizzie: I hope I know what Im doing... I've trusted Kate before...and I've gotten burned... hopefully, she has changed...*  
  
Gordo returns, with a huge tray of, yup. You guessed it. Curly fries! And two slices of pizza. One for him and one for Lizzie. Gordo sat down and put the tray between them. G: "You SEE... I know when I smell curly fries!!!" G: "Hey... did I just see you laughing with... with KATE???? L: "Yeah... you did! Lizzie and Gordo both dug into the curly fries *Toon Lizzie: Now THIS is what I'm talkin' about!!! *As she dives into the plate of fries*  
  
L: "Wow... for a school cafeteria, these are great!!" Gordo, with his mouth full, just nodded happily. Lizzie broke the silence.. L: "Um... Gordo... about what you were saying before you left... when you said that you were my b... my.. uh.. friend *Toon Lizzie: I cant even say it either!!!!* Suddenly Gordo turns all red again and even stops eating his fries.  
  
G: "Uh... yeah... um... well, I ... I... " *Toon Lizzie, with a face covered in ketchup--"YESSSSSSS?????"* L: "What, Gordo?" G: "Well... this isn't something we've really discussed.. but... I guess what I wanted to know is... am I... are we? I mean, am I? *Toon Lizzie: " Are you? Are WE --WHAT????" G: -Whispering to himself- "I can do this... I can do this..."   
  
L:"GORDO!!!!" G: "... Oh, yeah... sorry. " Then... Gordo looked up at Lizzie. To him, she looked just like an angel. He forgot all about being nervous. He even forgot about his curly fries. Suddenly, he got up from where he was sitting, and came around the table to sit next to Lizzie. So close that he could smell her perfume. He turned her around to face him... and he was definitely *not* nervous anymore... G: "Lizzie... you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together... As far as I'm concerned, you are my past, present and my future, Lizzie McGuire!!!" *Toon Lizzie: OH MY GOD! IS Gordo going to PROPOSE!?!?!!* Lizzie is looking very anxious, but yet, very happy. She cannot wait to hear what else he has to say.. G: What I am trying to say to you right now is... are we? I mean... do you consider me your... Boyfriend?? There. he said it! *Toon Lizzie: GORDO's MY BOYFRIEND!!!---ahhhhhhhhh... she faints again, but sits back up and giggles, and eats a curly fry* L: "Gordo!! of COURSE I consider you my boyfriend!! I mean, yeah... you're right... we haven't discussed it... but you know... looking back on all the times we've spent together... in a weird way, you've *always* been my boyfriend. I was just too blind to notice..." G: "I was hoping you would say that!!" Lizzie smiled at him... a smile which melted him all over again. *Toon Lizzie: "May I have everyone's attention... in case you all were to BUSY to notice, GORDO's MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I can not stop saying that!!!"* L: "So... then... is it safe to assume that I'm your.... Girlfriend???" G: "No... Lizzie... you are my EVERYTHING" *Toon Lizzie: "Good answer!!!!!!!!!"* Lizzie blushed, but did not take her eyes off Gordo. He was happier than she had ever seen him. And she was happier than she could ever remember being. When, suddenly one thought entered her mind: MIRANDA!! Suddenly, Lizzie snapped out of her daydream.. L: GORDO! What are we going to do about Miranda? She is going to notice that we didn't even come after her. That isn't like us.. She is going to be SO mad..." G: "Lizzie... have I ever told you how beautiful you are??" L: -slightly confused, but definitely flattered- "Thank you!! but... what does that have to do with Miranda?" G: "Nothing.. but I would much rather think about you!!" Lizzie laughed... G: "Hey... there's that beautiful smile!!!" G: "Come on... lets go find Miranda... we'll figure it out as we go along...." L: "Okay!"  
  
Fade to black  
  
Scene Five  
  
The next scene, is of Gordo and Lizzie approaching Miranda at her locker. Miranda looked really mad... and Gordo kind of hung back... hoping Lizzie would do all the talking...   
  
L: "Hey, Miranda..." G: "Hey..." M: "Hey guys..." L: "Listen... Miranda... we're sorry for what happened back there. Its just that... I don't know... Rome was a big adventure. One that you weren't a part of... so its hard to explain *everything* to you, all at once. Yes... I met Paolo... who was a total hottie (Gordo rolled his eyes and looked down at his shoes...) but he turned out to be a jerk. If it wasn't for Gordo, my whole trip would have been ruined and I ----- M: "It's OK! I understand. I'm sorry too. To be honest... I guess I'm just jealous that I had to go with my stupid family, to stupid Mexico.. instead of going to Rome, with my best friends. I missed you guys so much!!!! Lizzie and Gordo smiled at Miranda and without even thinking, they both grabbed her into a big group hug. From a few feet away, Lizzie sees Kate watching the whole thing and Kate secretly gave her a thumbs-up sign.. L: "We definitely missed you being there... but... you are right. A lot DID happen in Rome... I mean, i got up on a stage and SANG!! In front of THOUSANDS of people!!" L: "And Gordo (Suddenly, hearing his name--Gordo got very nervous about what Lizzie would say next...) Gordo almost got kicked off the trip for ME!!!" M: "WOW!! Why? what happened?" L: "Well, he was covering for me while I snuck out to be with Paolo... and Ms. Ungermeyer almost figured out that I had been sneaking out every night, but he took the blame!!!!" M: "WOW Gordo!! You did that?!" G: "It was nothing... best friends stick together!" he gives Lizzie a secret look. But what Lizzie didnt notice, is that while Gordo was looking at her, MIRANDA was looking at Gordo. M: "So... Gordo!! You let your hair grow out!!! It looks cool!!" G: "Uh... thanks! I like yours too... it's very...uh, chic!!" Gordo looked at Miranda's choppy new hairdo (Side note... u know how in the disney commercials LaLaine has that layered new hairstyle...)  
  
and thinks to himself "Did she lose a BET or what?!" Then he looks at lizzie... and smiles again. He still can't believe that he is finally going out with the woman of his dreams...  
  
L: "Yeah Miranda!! When did you get your hair cut? It's AWESOME!!!"   
  
M: "Thanks!! I got it done right before school started. I wanted to start High School with a new "Look" you know?"   
  
L: "Yeah... I know what you mean..." Suddenly Miranda went back to talking to Gordo.. which Lizzie DID notice this time. M: "Hey, Gordo... have you been working out? Or what? This shirt looks really great on you!!"   
  
As she said that, she grabbed Gordo's skinny arm through the sleeve of his blue bowling shirt, and pretended to grab a muscle... Lizzie was watching this and she shot Gordo a look. Gordo shot one back, as if reading her mind the look said, "I have NO idea what's gotten into her!!!"  
  
*Toon Lizzie: "WHOA. What's going on here... first Miranda was complimenting Gordo's hair... now she was touching him!??!??! I don't THINK SO!!" Toon lizzie pushes up her sleeves as if preparing to fight...*  
  
G: "Uh... the only work out i've gotten all summer (Besides a LIP work out--hee hee) is lifting my fork to my mouth. Rome has some AWESOME Italian food!" M: "Well... whatever you did, it works for you. You look great... oh... you too Lizzie. Did you highlight your hair????" M: "Well... I've got to go to Marine Biology now..." Toon Lizzie: "Marine Biology? GORDO's taking Marine Biology. And he has it NEXT period too... Wait.. what's going on here? Would someone please tell me? She picked up her frog and gave it a questioning look... it just blinked back at her... she looked back at the camera with a blank stare...* M: "Hey... Gordo... aren't you in MY class too??" Lizzie could have sworn she just saw Miranda WINK at GORDO...   
  
G: "Uh... yeah... I am" M: "Cool, I'll walk you to class" G: Gives lizzie an apologetic look... "Yeah...uh... okay..." L: (In total shock...) "Um... okay bye guys... lets meet back here after class, okay?? Gordo waited for Miranda to turn around so that he could give lizzie a secret smile. No one was watching, so he blew her a kiss too.... *Toon Lizzie: AWWWWWWWW!*  
  
That made Lizzie feel better, but SOMETHING was up with Miranda.. and she had to figure out WHAT. G: "You got it. Meet back here after class!" M: "Later, Lizzie!" Lizzie could have sworn that Miranda just said, "Loozie" like Kate used to. A stunned Lizzie watched Gordo and MIRANDA walk off towards Marine Biology. Then a thought crossed her mind... wait a minute... Miranda didn't sign up for MARINE BIOLOGY. Lizzie remembered her specifically saying, "EEEEewwwwwwww" When Gordo mentioned that he was picking it for his Science requirement. *Toon Lizzie: "That girl's got some SPLAININ to do!!!!" (As mentioned in a prev. episode...but me, being a HUGE I LOVE LUCY fan, love that line..)   
  
Fade to black...  
  
After class Lizzie rushed back to her locker to chat with Gordo and Miranda... or really... to SPY on Gordo and Miranda. But when she got there, they weren't there. Lizzie waited... and waited... until finally, she went home and began to get ready to meet Kate at the mall. Lizzie came home and found Matt and his best friend Melina on the couch playing video games. Sam McGuire was in the kitchen helping Jo start dinner.   
  
Jo: "Hi Honey... guess what, I'm making your favorite dinner!! Oven Fried Chicken!! -- I want to hear all about your first day of High School!!!"  
  
*Toon Lizzie: "Yeah, yeah. Later. I have HUGE PROBLEMS!!"  
  
L: "Oh, Hi mom, Hi dad!" --"Uh, THANKS... but I'm going to the mall... so, save me some, OK? Dad, can I have a ride to the mall??"   
  
Sam: "Sure honey!"  
  
Jo: (Whining,) "But... oh... okay... you're all grown up now... in High School!!"  
  
Matt enters the kitchen: "Freak!" L: "Dork!" Sam: "Honey, isn't it nice to know that some things NEVER change?!?!?!!?! Jo just laughed. L: "Thanks mom... um... I won't be gone long... and when I come back, I promise I will tell you about school, 'K????" Jo: "Okay sweetie!"  
  
Matt: "Oh, yuck. Why is everyone being so NICE today? Just because Lizzie goes to High School doesn't make her Queen of the World..."  
  
L: "I dont have time to even respond to that!" --"Dad... can I have a ride??, let's go please!"   
  
Cuts to the Mall food court, where Lizzie is looking for Kate.  
  
Scene Six   
  
She spotted her sitting at a corner table with not one, but 2 milkshakes... She saw Lizzie and handed one to her. K: "Here... I got this for you..." *Toon Lizzie: Hey... if she is trying to buy me, it's working... YUMM!!!!* L: "Thanks!! so, um... what do you want to do now?" K: "Two words for you: STYLE SHACK!" L: "COOLIE!" Both girls head off to the Style Shack. Along the way, Kate mentioned that she saw Lizzie 'making up' with Miranda... K: "So, Lizzie... I guess it worked out for you and Miranda, huh?" L: "What? Oh... well... sort of. I guess." Lizzie is reluctant to tell Kate about it... K: "Did something happen? Your voice sounded all funny..." *Toon Lizzie: Oh, nothing... just my so-called best friend hitting on MY BOYFRIEND!!"*  
  
L: "Well..." K: "What? tell me..." L: "Ok... but you have to PROMISE not to say anything to anyone..." K: "Deal.." L: "Well...this is going to sound really strange, but I think Miranda has a crush on GORDO!!!" Kate started laughing... L: "No. I'm serious! you weren't there... well.. you sort of were, but you were talking to your friends at your locker... No, I swear... first Miranda complimented his hair cut... THEN she asked him if he was working out..." Kate's laughter was increasing at this point & she almost spit out her milkshake... "THEN... she tried to grab his muscles..." Splat. Kate spit her milkshake all over herself, but continued to crack up. L: "What's so FUNNY?!" K: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... It's just that we are talking about GORDO, right?! He doesn't HAVE muscles!!" L: "You have a point there... but still, Gordo is my BOYFRIEND and I won't let her put her hands all over him!!!" Lizzie does secretly laugh about the muscles comment. K: "Whoa!! Are you serious? Are you two... official????" L: "Yeah! we are!! He asked me today... as a matter of fact!!" K: "COOLIE!!! -- I am really happy for you, Lizzie. I know how much you like Gordo. I knew before YOU did!" L: "That's right... you did!" L: "So, Kate... um... was it obvious to everyone that Gordo and I had huge crushes on each other?" K: "DUH!!"  
  
Both girls crack up laughing... as they headed towards the Style Shack, where Parisian hip huggers await..  
  
Fade to black.....  
  
After Kate & Lizzie shopped till they dropped, Kate suggested they stop by their favorite after school hangout, the Digital Bean. As they enter, the first person they saw was Ethan Craft. Now, ordinarily, the site of Ethan would make Lizzie's brain turn to Jell-O... but now... she actually didn't care! *Toon Lizzie: Whoa... I see Ethan... but yet... it doesn't matter... I am OVER him!!" Toon Lizzie looked over at her frog and said, "Wow... what kind of a spell do you have on me, Mr. Gordon???"*  
  
K: "Umm... there's an empty table over there... why don't you go grab it, and I'll get us some smoothies!!!" *Toon Lizzie: "SMOOTHIES?!! Kate and I should have patched up our differences A LONG time ago!!"*  
  
Lizzie was walking over towards the table that Kate picked out, when she noticed a dark table in the far back corner... If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it was Miranda and Gordo... out... together... without.. HER.. but no... it couldn't be! Could it? As Lizzie got closer... she realized it WAS Miranda and Gordo... without... HER. *Toon Lizzie: "This is SO not happening!" and she buried her head in the ground*  
  
Lizzie stood there in shock for about 2 minutes, before heading to the table that she and Kate picked... thankfully, it was nowhere near Gordo's table...   
  
About 2 minutes later, Kate returned with the smoothies, and when she was walking back, SHE noticed Miranda and Gordo. K: "Uh, Lizzie... did you notice that Mir-----" L: "SHHHH... we don't want them to hear US!" K: (Sarcastically...) "Oh, right... I forgot. The music is, like turned SO low and all..." snapped Kate. Kate immediately stepping back into "Kate" mode... and quickly recovered from it though... L: "Kate! This is MAJOR. What do I do?" K: "In this case... I say... just go up and talk to them!" L: "Uh, NO way!!--what do I SAY?!" K: (seriously) "Lizzie.. Miranda is your FRIEND. and Gordo is your BOYFRIEND. You have to be straight with them... " L: "yeah.... I guess you are right.. wish me luck!" K: "good luck" and she meant it. Kate watched as lizzie made her way to Miranda and Gordo's table...   
  
As Lizzie approaches, Gordo's smiles brightly but it quickly fades seeing the expression on Lizzie's face. Miranda also saw that expression, and well, if we didn't know her better.. it almost looked like she was GLAD that this was affecting Lizzie. Gordo speaks first "Hey!! where have you been? we've been wa----" Miranda cut him off.. M: "Hey Lizzie.. what's going on? We looked for you after school today but we didn't see you. Hey... was that KATE I saw you talking to?? L: "Yes it was... but what do you mean you didn't see me after school? I WAITED FOR YOU BOTH for like a half hour... and neither one of you showed.. " M: "Ooopss. I guess we just missed each other then..." *Toon Lizzie-"OOOPSS?? OOPPS? Her Oops is quickly turning into Ooops, I did it AGAIN!!"   
  
G: "Lizzie, I ----" Miranda cut in.. "So... are we being replaced by KATE or what??!??" L: "No... you should know better than to ask me that... M: "Well, I did see you talking to her.. and it looked like you were even INTRESTED in what she was saying!!" L: "What? No. Come on Miranda, you know Kate's about as interesting as a plate of curly fries!!!" This got Gordo's attention and he suddenly said, "Curly fries???" "GORDO!" Said Miranda and Lizzie both in unison. *Toon Lizzie: Curly Fries??? Focus... focus.." * Finally Gordo got a word in edgewise... G: "So...what took you so long? I... uh... we've been waiting here a while..." L: "What do you mean? I've been with K... uh, I went shopping. I waited for you after school but you didnt show... so I went to the mall. And I came here to see what was going on, and I see you and MIRANDA here together. Lizzie saw a sudden look of anger as well as confusion wash over him. L: "Miranda! why didn't YOU tell me you were coming here???" Miranda pretending to be hurt says, "BUT, I told you right after lunch!! I told you that the 3 of us should meet here." Miranda seemed certain of this, but Lizzie knew otherwise. L: "Well, then WHY is it such a shock that I am seeing you both here?" M: " I dont know, but I know I definitely told you--right Gordo?" G: "Well actually I dont rem----" M: You SEE. even Gordo remembered... (To both of them) "WHAT-EVER!!" And she stormed out of the Digital Bean. Miranda took a sip of her smoothie and said, "Now... where were we?" G: "MIRANDA!! You didn't tell Lizzie to meet here at the Digital Bean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" M: "Yeah... I KNOW but if she thought we were here 'together' she might freak out. I am just doing it for her own good" G: "What do you mean, TOGETHER?!" M: "Uh... I mean just you and I... gosh... I mean do we have to do EVERTHING with Lizzie? Can't WE do stuff WITHOUT her????" G: Suddenly very nervous "Uh... Miranda.. I have to go... sorry... later... bye..." And he rushed out of the Digital Bean, hoping to catch up with Lizzie. Looking in both directions he saw a blonde object in motion walking rather quickly across the street. Feeling his legs hyped up with energy he sprinted after her, and called out her name several times. Lizzie heard him call out to him but refused to answer and quickened her pace. She could feel the tears start to stream down her face. While she walked she saw people look at her in an odd way, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her hair was matted to her face, and that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. All her thoughts were to run home, hide under the covers with Mr. Snuggles. That made her feel better for a second, but then she was twisted around to find a very out of breath, and concerned Gordo. Serves him right! Go ahead pass out. See if I care! She thought. L: "Leave me alone, Gordo. I don't want to talk to you." Brushing past him. Gordo could sense that she was REALLY disappointed in him, and continued what he started before. G: "Okay, if you don't want to talk, just hear me out." Stepping in front her and blocking her view, she involuntarily stopped. G: "Listen, Lizzie I know that you are angry with me, and confused for that matter. I am… well… as confused as you are! I have NO earthly idea what was up with Miranda. And… you want to know something else?" He didn't wait for her to respond, so he took her hands in his and looked deep into her hazel eyes. G: "She said…" He couldn't even say it. He was still shocked by those words. "She said if you saw us "together" you would freak out. I was the ONE freaked out… mm…maybe not as freaked out as you were… but.. when she said that… she gave me the worst possible answer I have ever heard of." At this point Lizzie, had stopped crying a little, but was too afraid to look up at him. Ushering him to go on, he sighed. "I asked her, what do you mean "together", And she said do we have to do EVERYTHING with Lizzie…can't WE do stuff without her?!! I wanted to slap her the minute that came out of her mouth, but I didn't… I was far more concerned about you!" *Toon Lizzie: "Why, should I believe him, I mean he is a smart manipulative dirk. Of course, he would come up with an elaborate scheme like this, although he only got one word in otherwise. Hmm." Picked up her frog, and examined him with a microscope. "Something's up." * Getting enough courage and confidence, Lizzie looked up into his crystal blue eyes, and immediately got lost in them. All her hatred and fear drained that second. And she knew that he was telling the truth. Gordo gave her the sad eyes, and she felt used. L: "Hey, don't use those sad eyes on me. I made that expression up. Don't take my thunder away!" She smiled at this, and he knew she was joking. G: "Ahh, there is that beautiful smile. I like it when you smile." She blushed, and looked away. Gordo cuffed her chin with his fingers. L: "So, what do we do now?" She asked lovingly, and looked into his eyes. G: "Now, we…"Grins wickedly. "Makeup, I believe that it the term used when couples have their first fight?" Lizzie didn't need to be told twice, so she leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Their lips met almost immediately, and the electricity exploded through their whole bodies, making Lizzie melt into him even more. Gordo deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him, and twirling his fingers in her curly locks. "God" he thought, "I love her hair. It's so soft, and… So… Lizzie. The best part is I can smell her strawberry lilac shampoo whenever I want." "Now, this is what I am talking about." Lizzie thought, smiling to herself and placing her arms over his neck for more support. "This couldn't be in any more perfect." Gordo and Lizzie thought. What they didn't know was that across the way at the Digital Bean, was a very angry Miranda Sanchez. "Why, those little…" She was so angry she couldn't find the words. "How could they not tell me? I mean I am their best friend. We are supposed to tell each other everything!" Gathering up all her hatred inside her, Miranda formed a plan in her head. Smiling to herself she thought, "Well, looks like they don't need me anymore, Huh? I'll get you back Lizzie McGuire, even if means taking matters into my own hands... "Revenge is Sweet" She chuckled while shaking her head. *evil laugh*  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Scene 6   
  
(Matt's bedroom)  
  
Matt McGuire was fiddling with his video camera on his dresser, when the phone started to ring. M: "Hello" He said in a deep voice, after the third ring. M: "Matt, it's Miranda." M: "Miranda?" sets the phone down, and whispered, "YES, I knew she would come back." M: "…Matt?" No response. "Matt, you there? Hello?" Matt quickly put the receiver to his ear. M: "Ss…sorry, I… uh… dropped something. I had to set down… the p…ph…phone, and pick it up." Smooth one McGuire. Real smooth. He thought, Mentally kicking himself. M: "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Hears a heavy sigh at the end of the receiver. M: "I need your help, Matt. Lizzie made me very ANGRY. Can you help?" Crossing her fingers. M: "Um… What is in it for me?"  
  
He asked slyly. Groaned in the background, she replied, "Ugh… Matt… please ?". She gave him a pouty look, but remembered he could not see that. M: "For me?" M: "Okay…but only… for…" She cuts him off. M: "Thanks Matt." So that whole evening, Matt and Miranda stayed on the phone planning their revenge on sweet innocent Lizzie McGuire.  
  
(Cut to Outside the Digital Bean)  
  
After about 10 minutes of making up, Gordo escorted Lizzie back to her house, and they shared a short hug. After a kiss on the cheek, Lizzie walked in and started to walk up the stairs, but then heard her mom's shriek calling from the kitchen. *Toon Lizzie: "Ugh…and I was almost there" Trudges up the stairs, and then falls. "Curses"* Lizzie walked into the kitchen and saw her mom setting down some cookies, and a coke on the counter. L: "Hey mom." She said scooting a stool to the counter and sitting down.   
  
J: "Hey, honey. I brought out some cookies and a coke because I knew you would come and tell me how school went today. After all, you said that you would." Lizzie rolled her eyes and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. Luckily her mom didn't take notice of the eye rolling. L: "Thanks…wow." She chewed some more. L: "… These are good. Where did you get them?" J: "Oh, they are made from scratch, just an old family recipe that's all. Now sweetheart." Placing her hands in her lap. "Enough stalling, what happened at school?" L: "Well," *Toon Lizzie: "Okay, how am I supposed to go about this. Umm… I fought with my best friend, who is now my ex-best friend. Or Kate is being nice now. That's a new change." She picked up her frog and paced back in forth with him.* L: " Fine. It was just a normal day, mom. Same like every other day." Lizzie answered sarcastically. Jo sensed Lizzie's tone and called her on it. J: "Lizzie, sweetie. What's wrong?" She looked at Lizzie very worried. "Remember you can tell me anything. I am always here for you." Patting her daughter's hand. Lizzie gave a weak smile and was about to respond, but the doorbell rang. "Thank God" Lizzie thought. M: "I'll get it!" Screamed Matt. He rushed down the stairs in his loud obnoxious sneakers and opened the door. M: "Hey, come on in. My mom is baking cookies." He happily opens the door wider and stands to the side to let the person in. Lizzie turned around and is faced with an unwelcoming person. *Toon Lizzie: "Oh, Great. What is SHE doing here?" Looks up from her tanning booth and raises her sunglasses. * M: "Hey, Lizzie." Miranda replied sullenly. "Umm… can we talk?" Jo looked back and forth at Lizzie and Miranda, and quietly stepped out of the room. L: "What is it you possibly have to say, that would make me want to listen to YOU?" Lizzie spats. M: "Well…" Lizzie cut her off this time. L: "Why, did you lie to me? Did I do something wrong. All I wanted to do was hang out with you. I couldn't when I was in Rome, and I thought that this was our chance to catch up on girl talk, but I guess not." Lizzie frowned. Miranda suddenly felt awful, she didn't mean to make Lizzie this upset. Sneaking a glance up at Matt who was on the stairs, nodded slowly. He took that as his cue, to get ready. M: "Lizzie, I am so sorry for what has happened. I thought automatically that you would catch on that we would go to the Digital Bean and catch up like you said. I guess the signals got mixed up." She lied. Lizzie brushed some hair out of her face, and looked directly into Miranda's eyes, dreading this question and more of the response she would get. L: "Miranda, about this morning..."She asked in a serious tone. "What was up with you and Gordo? I mean was I dreaming this, or were you actually flirting… with… him?" Lizzie mentally kicked herself for asking that. M: "Oh… about … that" Turning around so that Lizzie couldn't see her grinning. "Is there something going on between you and Gordo, Lizzie? I mean… you two always flirt but never do anything about it. And you have never told me that you liked him... so I thought maybe I could have a chance. I mean, you have known him longer than I have so I wanted to spend more time with him… You never told me that you liked Gordo so I thought I could have a chance with him. I'm sorry." Her head was lowered and was looking at the floor. "I mean… you two are constantly flirting with each other, but never do anything about it. It's…just that… Lizzie you have known him longer than I have, and I just wanted to spend some time with him. I mean you have all the time in the world too. He is your guy best friend, and I am your girl best friend. I… we are all best friends. I just...I…" Lizzie cut her off. L: "Felt left out?" M: "Yes, exactly I did."  
  
Lizzie sighed and looked at her melancholy friend. She couldn't help it. As much as she loved hanging out with Gordo, a part of her did miss Miranda. Suddenly Lizzie had a great idea. L: Miranda, I am so sorry that you felt this way. Tell you what, how about I make it up to you, let's head over to the mall. Just us girls!" This time Miranda didn't have to be told twice, and nodded. Lizzie wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder, and called out, "Later fungus." M: "Bye Lizzie." He snickered, but stopped when the door slammed in front of him.  
  
M: "Now, the fun begins." He let out an evil laugh, and rubbed his hands together. "…Excellent." In a Mr. Burns voice.  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Scene 7  
  
(At the Mall)  
  
Miranda and Lizzie were having a blast. They had resolved their differences, and were chatting like old times. Coming up to Burger World, Lizzie offered to buy Miranda a Strawberry shake. Miranda nodded her head, and both girls sat in a crowded food court. They spotted some people from their school and waved, but never truly communicated with them. One hour later, Matt McGuire showed up at the food court, surprising Lizzie, but not Miranda. M: "Hey girls, what's up?" *Toon Lizzie: Spits out out her shake, and wipes off the access on her face. "No, this can't be happening." She says brushing off the mess. * L: "Matt, what are you doing here. Who brought you? Does mom know?" Lizzie asked hysterically standing up to her brother. M: "Well, when you left the house, mom wanted to know where you went since you didn't tell her, so I did. She brought me here." Matt felt bad, that he was lying to his sister. But, he figured it was all worth it. M: "So, Lizzie you owe me. I saved your butt from mom." He grinned crossing his arms. Lizzie did not want to admit it, but he was right. She didn't tell her mom, and yet she could have been freaked out not knowing where her daughter was. Maybe… just maybe… Matt was growing up. L: "Okay, what will it be?" she asked shrugging her shoulders and searching his eyes, to see if he was lying. Matt took a deep breath and peered at his sister with deceit. M: "I am not doing well in school, and since you have already been through junior high, I was hoping maybe you could…" he winced. "Help me?" Those words out of Matthew McGuire were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that Lizzie tolerated him a lot, and yet with this newfound ground he had plotted on his sister was going to make her HATE him even more. Lizzie couldn't believe her ears; her brother was really doing badly in school? Sure he got in trouble by doing pranks with Melina as his accomplice, but she never thought about his grades. I think this could be a start to a rekindled friendship. * Toon Lizzie: Holds up a picture frame of Matt and Lizzie glaring at each other. "No more of that" she replied happily tearing out the picture and replacing it with a decent picture of them smiling. * L: "Okay, Matt. When do you want to do this?" She asked sipping her shake. Matt replied rather quickly and Miranda thought he had blown his cover. A quick and positive response could get one into trouble. Luckily, Lizzie didn't take that directly to the grave, she just nodded her clueless little head. "Oh Lizzie, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Miranda thought, smiling to herself. She knew Lizzie was too busy talking with Matt, so she just sat back, and tried to hold back an evil laugh.  
  
SCENE 8  
  
(McGuire House)  
  
Lizzie and Matt were just finishing up his "homework" when Lizzie asked, "Do you want to help me pick out a present for Gordo's birthday next week?" M: "Oh yeah, I would like that. Gordo is cool. I like him." Matt said placing his book on the floor. L: "Yeah, I like him too." Matt couldn't believe his ears; his dorky sister like liked cool Gordo. Suddenly, Matt didn't feel too bad about what he was doing to his sister. I mean who knows the plan might back fire and still she would have feelings for him. While Lizzie rambled on about how wonderful Gordo was, Matt stretched out on his bed and thought about the conversation Miranda and him had yesterday.   
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
I was busy getting my camera set up for another one of Lizzie's mishaps. I often wondered if she was adopted and her original family didn't like her because she was a klutz. I couldn't help but smile on that. Somewhere along the line her family is clinking glasses and laughing together on some exotic island, or some planet. Lucky them. My thoughts were immediately interrupted when the phone rang. At first I didn't want to answer the phone, but figured it might be Lanny. Lanny was out of town for the weekend, and we hadn't talked since. Maybe it was Melina calling. Oh, who am I kidding it's probably Gordo or Miranda. The name sounded wonderful coming from me. Miranda. No one, not even Lizzie knew I had a secret crush on her. Though there was that one-day where Lizzie was a working girl, and I was acting strange around Miranda. I think Gordo could somewhat tell, I didn't care. I wanted Miranda that day. But ever since then, I haven't done anything about it. I figured Miranda wouldn't want to date a 12 year old. Oh well, I sighed and picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello" I said in a deep voice. "Matt?" said the voice. It was Miranda, oh lucky stars. I was so happy and whispered to know one in particular that I knew she would come back. My thoughts were shattered when I forgot about her being on the end. Oops. Luckily I came up with an excuse, and she bought it. I mentally kicked myself for lying to her. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I asked politely. I heard a deep sigh coming at the end of the receiver, and started to get a little worried. She told me that Lizzie ticked her off and needed a favor. Now of course, I would do anything for Miranda especially if it was to play a prank on my weirdo sister. Although it never occurred to me what she would do to return the favor. M: "Um… What is in it for me?" I asked grinning like an idiot, and thanking god that she couldn't see it. I could hear her getting very annoyed with this conversation, but answered anyway. She told me that since I was a genius at making Lizzie's life miserable that I should have no problem trying to destroy her. I started to agree with her, but she cut me off. I sat down on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling casually working up the courage to ask what Lizzie did that ticked her off. She explained to me the whole situation about lunch, the Digital Bean, the lockers, everything and how it got out of hand. Yes, that is Lizzie for you, always taking something way to into extremes. Miranda asked me if I had done any pranks to her recently? I went into detail about the graduation and how she screwed that up. I also told Miranda that I sent the tape to Diane Sawyer and CNN. I couldn't believe that she was laughing hysterically because of this. Did Miranda Sanchez have a grudge on Lizzie? And how can this little prank send her over the edge laughing? Oh, I will never understand girls. We talked a little while later, and she ordered me to "bond" with Lizzie. I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden. Bond. Lizzie. Those two words were not in the Matt McGuire English language. But, as I said before, I would of done anything for Miranda. She told me to take as much time as I wanted with Lizzie, and I replied annoying with, "Are you psycho. Did you take too many blows to the hair dryer?" She laughed at that but said, No, and left it with that. I then asked her, "Why I had to spend time with lizard breath?" She opted that this would give her a chance to comfort our young Mr. Gordon in his presence of the absent Lizzie McGuire. That way Miranda could get some words out of Gordo of how much he really loves Lizzie and what he would want changed about her. Next, Miranda would use this info to Lizzie's advantage. So, I was a decoy. I was being used to distract Lizzie. Oh well, sounded good to me. It was brilliant. Imagine Lizzie McGuire being broadcast on live TV without her even knowing it. Even if she woke up in the middle of the night to watch TV, and the stuff happened to be on, she probably would be oblivious to it. She literally IS to everything around her. I mean Kate told her about Gordo liking her. Heck, the whole school knew. My school even knew. My mom probably knew, because Lizzie and Gordo had been best friends since birth, and it was bound to happen at some point. It seemed that whatever crossed Lizzie's path; she always seemed to miss it. Poor Lizzie. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. I stopped thinking for a while and looked to see if Lizzie had left. Nope, she was still swept up in her little one-way conversation on the edge of my bed. I shook my head, and drifted back to thinking. Yes, the plan was absolutely perfect. It had to be. Suddenly chills ran down my spine and my stomach churned. Something inside me was still uncertain about this, but I shook it off. The plan had to work. Right?  
  
Fade TO Black  
  
(Lizzie's Bedroom)  
  
Scene 9  
  
Lizzie was sitting on her bed reading a Young and Modern magazine when suddenly the phone rang. She looked to the left of her nightstand and saw on the caller ID "Gordon". Lizzie screamed excitedly and picked up the phone. At first she heard Gordo's voice, and then hears snickering in the background. She automatically lowered her brow and yelled into phone, "Matt, you little worm get off the phone now before I tell mom." She screeched. She heard shuffling of feet in the background, and then a click. "I am so sorry about that Gordo, miniature Rat couldn't take the hint." She said, lying back onto her bed with legs in the air. (Gordo's house) Kicking his hacky sack in the air Gordo answered, "That's all right Liz.   
  
So, how did your day go?" L: "Fine I guess, Kate kept coming up to me and asking me when I am going to call her." Lizzie shook her head at this, and rolled her eyes. Gordo nodded, and remained fixed on his hacky sack. "Well, you remember in that letter she said she would help us?" Lizzie nodded at this, but he can't see it and asks him to go on. "This is just my opinion, but I…" "You what?" asked Lizzie. "I… I just don't know if we should trust her right away, you know?" replied Gordo. Lizzie didn't say anything, so Gordo continued. "I mean, she was so mean to all of us in Junior High, and then when we got to Rome, she became a total different person. …But, if you want to believe her you can, I am still skeptical about this." Gordo thought she had left and cried out, "Lizzie?" No answer. "Lizzie, are you there?" He tried a second time. Now he was getting worried, and was about to hang up to when he heard sniffling. "Lizzie, baby you okay?" Lizzie couldn't hold it anymore and cried into the phone. "Yeah… Gor… I'm" *sniff* "…Here. I just don't know what to do either. I am so" *more sniffling* "…Confused." Gordo was tired of kicking the hacky sack so he walked to the edge of bed, cuffed the phone to his left shoulder and started taking off his shoes. "Shh…it's okay, Liz. How about you meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow, and we talk about this?" He soothed. *Sniffle * "Okay, that sounds good. Thanks Gordo. What time?" She asked blowing her nose. Gordo began thinking and decided three forty-five. They said their goodbyes, and both eventually fell asleep; dreaming of what the next day would be like.  
  
The End 


End file.
